chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Thesean Guard
Thesean Guard This Fortean is dressed in fine armor, and their shield bears the insignia of the Fortean general Theseus. *Male or female Fortean Fighter (Myrmidon) 4 *LN Medium Daemon (Mythic, Vassal [Hadeus]) *'Init' +1 (+2 with at least 1 grit); Senses Darkvision 60 ft., low-Light vision Defense *'AC' 26; Touch 11; Flat-Footed 25; (+8 armor, +1 Dex, +2 natural, +5 shield) *'HP' 96 (9d10 27 + 27 Con + 20 mythic); Fast healing 1 *'Fort' +11; Reflex +3; Will '+6 (+2 with at least 1 grit) *'DR 5/epic; Immune Fear; Resist Fire 30 (see Energy Defiance) Offense *'Speed '''30 ft. *'Melee +2 longspear +15/+10 (1d8+7, 20/x3); or +1 longsword +20/+15 (1d8+8, 19-20/x2) *'Ranged '''mwk javelin +10 (1d6+4) *'Special Attacks Infuse Arms and Armor, Weapon Training (Heavy blades +2 http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/fighter#TOC-Advanced-Weapon-Training Weapon Mastery) *'Grit' 2; Deeds Heroic Recovery, Man of Action, Ready for Trouble, Unbreakable, Utility Trick *'Mythic Power' 2/day; Abilities Display of Strength, Energy Defiance, Guardian's Shout, Surge +1d6 *'Spell-Like Abilities' **'1/day'-''barksin, ''true strike *'Myrmidon Maneuvers Readied' (IL 4th) **'Readied 'Armor Piercing Thrust, Bronze Lancet Charge, Defensive Shell, Iron Shell **'Stances' Pride Leader's Stance, Stance of the Defending Shell Statistics *'Str' 20 (+5); Dex 13 (+1); Con 16 (+3); Int 10 (+0); Wis 14 (+2); Cha 10 (+0) *'BAB' +9/+4; CMB +14; CMD 25 *'Feats 'Cut from the AirB, DisruptiveF, EnduranceB, Greater Shield FocusF, Greater Weapon Focus (Longsword), Pikeman's Training, Shield Focus, Smash rom the Air, Weapon Focus (Longsword)M, Weapon Specialization (Longsword) *'Skills' 46 ranks; ACP -1 **'Acrobatics' +6 (3 ranks + 1 Dex + 3 class - 1 ACP) **'Climb' +9 (2 ranks + 5 Str + 3 class - 1 ACP) **'Craft (Armor)' +6 (3 ranks + 3 class) **'Craft (Weapons)' +6 (3 ranks + 3 class) **'Intimidate' +12 (4 ranks + 5 Str + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Martial)' +11 (8 ranks + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Planes)' +6 (3 ranks + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Religion)' +7 (4 ranks + 3 class) **'Perception' +11 (6 ranks + 2 Wis + 3 class) **'Sense Motive' +8 (3 ranks + 2 Wis + 3 class) **'Survival' +8 (3 ranks + 2 Wis + 3 class) **'Swim' +8 (1 ranks + 5 Str + 3 class - 1 ACP) **'Trave' +8 (3 rank + 2 Wis + 3 class) *'Languages' Arcadian, Hadean, Old Hadean *'SQ' Armor Training 2, Fighter Training *'Light Load' 133 lbs.; Medium Load 134-266 lbs.; Heavy Load 267-400 lbs. *'Faith' Hadeanism; Deities 'Draconis 3, HadeusP 4 Gear *'Encumbrance 51 lbs. *'Carried' +1 longspear, mwk heavy steel shield *'Worn' javelin x4, +1 mithral breastplate, mwk longsword Myrmidon Maneuvers Known *'Golden Lion' Encouraging Roar *'Iron Tortoise' Defensive Shell, Iron Shell *'Piercing Thunder' Armor Piercing Thrust, Armor Piercing Thrust Bronze Lancer's Edge, Bronze Lancet Charge Special Abilities Thesean Guards have resistance 30 against one type of energy (acid, cold, electricity, or fire). By performing a ritual that takes one day, they can change this energy resistance to a different energy type. Thesean Gaurds can also change their energy resistance as an immediate action by spending a use of mythic power. Thesean Guards have the Armor Training and Weapon Training class features as a Fighter of a level equal to their racial HD, and they count their racial HD as Fighter levels for the purpose of qualifying for feats. These HD stack with their levels in Fighter. Any improvised weapon a Thesean Guard wields is treated as a comparable normal weapon. Any normal weapon a Thesean Guard wields is treated as a masterwork weapon. Any masterwork weapon they wield is treated as a weapon with a divine +1 enhancement bonus. Any weapon with a enhancement bonus they wield is treated as though its enhancement bonus were 1 higher than its actual value (maximum +6). This ability also applies to armor and shields. Additional Information The Thesean Guard are a small cadre of Fortean warriors trained in defensive maneuvers and tactics. They can be called into battle by use of the Horn of Theseus. Category:CR 10 Creatures Category:Mythic Creatures Category:Vassal Creatures Category:Daemon Creatures